myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
LightningClan/Roleplay
Sandstar poked his head out of his den. He had only been leader for a few sunrises, and he was quite young. He was worried that some of the Clan didn't yet trust him. --- Wisppaw ranked moss out of the ground, letting out a groan. Her stupid mentor made her and her siblings do this for taking fresh-kill too early. Beside her, Talonpaw dug her claws into the moss, while a little ways away, Creekpaw shook it to get water out. ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - The apprentices bring in fresh moss for Suntail and me. I note with satisfaction that it's carefully aired and dry. "Thank you," I meow to them. "While you're here, would you like me to tell you a story?" ~Wingflight (god-mod? never heard of it) Wisppaw yawned. "Nope!" she meowed and marched tail high out of the den. Talonpaw glanced after her sister. "I, uh, gotta go, um, training, yeah, training. See you later!" she pushed her way out of the den, leaving only Creekpaw remaining. "Okay," he mewed and sat down lightly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - "Alright," I mew. "I'll tell you a story about Metallion. "In a distant land, there are five groups of cats that call themselves Clans, but their culture is much different. They are called SilverClan, GoldClan, CopperClan, IronClan, and BronzeClan. They live in underground tunnels and caves, all intertwined and connected. Their Moonstone is not a stone, but a magnificent column of five metals twisted and bound together—just like the Clans. "Cats had names of minerals and gems, like Jade and Amethyst. But when a leader gained their nine lives, they took on the name of their Clan: Silver or Gold, Iron or Bronze, or Copper. Their fur, claws, and teeth became the metal they represented and they seemed immortal. "But they were not. A vicious beast destroyed them forever, and only three escaped, all from SilverClan. These cats were Silver, her mate Mercury, and their kit Titanium. "It is said that that they joined LightningClan, but no one can say for sure." (This actually did happen in a different roleplay on a different site with, coincidentally, a LightningClan. -Wing) I have finished my story now and tuck my paws under me. "Now, Creekpaw, you should return to your duties. See you later, and thank you for the bedding." "Good-bye and thank you, Creekpaw," Suntail purrs. –★Wingflight★ (I think it'd be better to not. I'm following the rp rules of another wiki I'm on. In fact, I really should ask to add some. I'll do that now) Creekpaw nodded farewell to Suntail and Rainstorm, and ducked out of the Elders den. He had never heard that story before, and his pelt prickled at the thought that those three cats might have been in LightningClan. That would be cool if I was related to them he thought to himself. ~Patchfeather~ 23:11, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sageleaf - (Wait, how will our charries interact if there's no god-modding? -Wing) I've just finished treating a thorn in Wildfur's paw and I'm sorting herbs. Looking through the leaves, roots, and flowers, I notice an absence of borage. Leaving the camp, I go to find some. –★Wingflight★ 23:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (Here's a link to the rp on the wiki I go on http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/RockClan/Roleplay) ~Patchfeather~ 23:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (The RP site I go to isn't wiki. It's this . I'm going to make another cat, I don't have enough to do. Could they be mates with Creekpaw later on? ) –★Wingflight★ (Alright. And it depends on her personality, so maybe) Talonpaw, who was hiding under a bush came pounding out when she saw Creekpaw. To be honest, she lied to the Elders about training, she just thought she was 'too old' for kit tales, but didn't want to offend them. So she waited for hr brother. "Why did you listen to kit tales, Creekpaw?" she questioned, bluntly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I'm padding back to camp from battle training. My paws are sore and my muscles ache. All I want is to eat something when I hear bickering. Following the sound, I discover the source: Talonpaw and Creekpaw. They seem to be arguing about the elders' stories. "What's going on?" I ask, swishing my tail. –★Wingflight★ (oh! I was going to mention something about it but forgot... whoops... but it's awesome!) Talonpaw pointed her tail to Creekpaw. "He was listening to kit tales!" Creekpaw shuffled. He wasn't used to having attention. Most of the Clan seemed to well... frown upon him for his jerkiness, and unable to focus, oh, and not to mention how he sometimes repeated himself, often. "I was just trying to-o be n-ice," he replied quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:19, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - As I listen to Creekpaw, I want to run over to him and nuzzle him and tell him it's fine, but I hold back. "I understand," I meow. "The elders can spin a story, if anycat can. They're really good and even I still listen to them sometimes. I heard that Heatherfall does, too!" I turn to Talonpaw. "You shouldn't berate him for being different. I thought you were siblings!" But what would I know about siblings? I don't have any. –★Wingflight★ "Well, yeah, but... " Talonpaw began but couldn't think of anything to say. Her claws unsheathed. Do it. ''came the voice she hated with all her heart. But instead of slashing Hawkpaw across the face, she shut her eyes tightly and turned and walked away. ''I've already done enough harm... ''She reminded the little shadow in her mind, casting a glance over her shoulder, to the long scar on Creekpaw's belly. It had been a mistake, she didn't want to hurt him, but... she couldn't stop herself, no matter how hard she tried. After the ordeal was over with, Talonpaw begged him not to tell. Being the wonderful sibling he was, he agreed. But she couldn't help noticing the shadow of fear glaze his eyes when he did promise. Was he only doing so because he was scared of her? it didn't matter, it was the past, no one knew, move on. --- Creekpaw watched Talonpaw leave. He gave Hawkpaw a shy, jumpy nod. "T-thanks," ~Patchfeather~ 03:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I return the nod. "Of course! I should probably get back to training, though." Flicking my tail at him, I pad away back to my mentor, Frostshine (Can Brindleheart be her mentor? -W). Smallsky assigns us on a border patrol (does LightningClan share borders with anyone? -W) and as we're heading out of camp, I ponder how Creekpaw got the slash on his belly.... –★Wingflight★19:58, July 6, 2016 (UTC) (Brindleheart is mentor to one of the three siblings, but Sharptalon and Frostshine are open. And I think they share some with the other Clans, but not sure which ones) Creekpaw watched Hawkpaw leave with her patrol, then he went out to try and find Talonpaw. ~Patchfeather~ 20:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I sniff the air. "Frostshine, I smell another cat. But not a Clan cat," I add. "It isn't a scent I recognize." "Very good," the she-cat mews. "You smell a rogue. We should find it and drive it off the territory." The rest of the patrol and I follow her into the undergrowth, following the scent. Then suddenly, we find it: a black and white tom arrogantly eating a squirrel. Our squirrel. On our territory. "Go away," I hiss. "Before we make you." –★Wingflight★ Frostshine raised her tail to Hawkpaw. "Steady, Hawkpaw," she meowed, but admired her Apprentices courage. Frostshine looked the Rogue up and down. "Why have you come onto our territory?" she asked kindly, but a look of fire in her green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 20:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - Even though Frostshine is being tame, I glare fiercely at the intruder. No one eats my Clan's prey, not even a rogue. No one. We need that prey to support ourselves. Rogues can just eat Twoleg food or whatever junk they eat. But I calm down. I know I'll never be a warrior if I can't deal with rogues with a cool head. –★Wingflight★ 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Frostshine flicked her tail. "What are you doing here?" she repeated to the rogue, unsheathing her claws to show their long sharp tips. --- Sandstar left camp to go hunting. He picked up the scent of fox and followed it. He was a little full of himself and thought he could take it on himself. --- "T-Talonpaw?" Creekpaw mewed from a clump of bracken. In front of him sat the hunched figure of Talonpaw. "What do you want? why are you here alone?" she asked warily. "I w-wanted to see if you were... okay," Creekpaw picked his words carefully and slid like a snake out of the bracken. ~Patchfeather~ 20:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - The rogue finishes the squirrel, licks his paws, and stands up. He blinks at us lazily. "I's just eatin' a squirrel," he mumbles, speech slurred. "Didn't you notice the border?" I ask indignantly. I can tell my tone bites. "Ar, that's what that smelly line was? I be goin' now, no worryies." The cat saunters away. I growl under my breath. ''Mouse-brain. Frostshine leads the patrol to the MountainClan border, when we suddenly catch the scent of fox. Frostshine motions for us to be quiet and we silently follow the trail. And then we see the fox-- and Sandstar is fighting it. –★Wingflight★ (oh, Wing, you don't have to add the name of what cat the POV is in) Sandstar lashed out with his paws at the fox. Though he was beginning to become weak. --- Frostshine flicked her tail as the signale to attack. She sprang at the fox and drove her teeth down hard into it's tail. ---- Talonpaw whipped around to face Creekpaw. To his dismay her face was clouded by that anger. "Of course I'm not okay! I'll never be okay!" she hollarded and ran off, leaving Creekpaw to twitch with a confused look. --- Talonpaw raced through the forest when she saw the fox fight. Her rage was turning into excitement at the thought of fighting. She leaped onto the fox's back and raked her claws. Her mother was behind her, fighting it as well. ~Patchfeather~ 16:41, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - As soon as Talonpaw leaps on its back, the fox knows it's outnumbered. It shakes her off and turns tail into the forest. Sandstar pads with my patrol back to camp. He seems somewhat irritated that we had to come and save him, but I can't be sure. Talonpaw just glares at me. Why is she so angry? What is wrong with her? –★Wingflight★ 16:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Sandstar flopped onto the floor in Sageleaf's den, Smallsky kept pestering him about it, and now he understood why because he felt like he was dying. ---- Creekpaw returned to camp to see the battered patrol. Wisppaw bounded over. "We're going to be warriors!" she screamed. "What? even me?" he asked. "Yes!" ~Patchfeather~ 17:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Smallsky thunders. I stiffly haul myself to my paws. Suntail purrs, the sound rumbling in her throat. Together, we hobble over to the Highrock (?). Smallsky is perched on top of it. "You're probably wondering where Sandstar is," she mews. "He was in a fox fight and is losing a life. He'll be alright, but I'm filling in for him today." I watch the Clan's apprentices, eyes glowing and eager. I recall the day so long ago when I was made a warrior and understand exactly how these young cats feel. Sageleaf - "Sandstar, you couldn't have possibly thought you could take on a full-grown fox by yourself," I scold. "Silly boy." He hisses weakly. "Don't call me... silly boy." "You may be the leader, but I'm older than you," I remind him. He sighs and lays back down. "I'm your... littermate." "I was born first." My words are scolding but tone affectionate. "I love you, Sandstar," I murmur. "You're a very brave cat." My brother smiles and sinks into unconsciousness. Hawkpaw - I struggle to keep my excitement down. I'm finally becoming a warrior! Creekpaw, Wispaw, and Talonpaw stand beside me. I bounce a little as Smallsky (almost called him Smallstar -Wing) calls the summons. He talks for a little then begins the ceremony. "Talonpaw, Creekpaw, Wisppaw, and Hawkpaw, step forward," he calls. "From this day on, you will be known as Talonfang, Creekfrost, Wispheartm and Hawkflight. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as full members of LightningClan." "Talonfang! Creekfrost! Wispheart! Hawkflight!" The Clan cheers our names. I glow with pride. Hawkflight! The name seems to fit me better than my own fur. I grin at Creekfrost, eyes shining. He grins back. –★Wingflight★ 17:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost couldn't believe it. He was Warrior! he thought he would never become one, even the Clan for once didn't seem to shune him. He looked over to Talonfang, he felt even more at ease to see her face was as happy as ever. When the cats began to quiet down and break apart, Wispheart and Talonfang rush over to their parents. Creekfrost followed more slowly. He hoped maybe his parents felt the same as the Clan. "We're so proud of you!" Sharptalon purred and licked Talonfang and Wispheart on their heads. Frostshine nodded in agreement. "What about Creekfrost?" Talonfang suddenly asked. His parents pride seemed to ebbe a bit, and Creekfrost could have sworn he saw a flicker of disappointement in his fathers eyes. "Of course." Frostshine murmured with an edgey voice and padded away. Sharptalon gave a slight snort and followed. Creekfrost hang his head. No matter what he did, he never failed to disappoint his parents. Wispheart rests her muzzle on mine. "It's okay, Creekfrost. Don't listen to them, they are just..." she meowed then trailed off. "Idiots," Talonfang meowed with the light of fire in her eyes as they scorched after her parents. Creekfrost didn't reply. He was happy that his sisters cared but nothing could ever make him forget his parents. Frostshine huffed with Sharptalon at her side. She could never look at Creekfrost without regretting him. He was one of the most useless cats in the Clan, he couldn't fight, could hardly hunt, and every cat knew who he was, her kit, her mistake. She could tell Sharptalon felt the same. "Just... calm down, Frostshine. You have to say something to your former Apprentice," Sharptalon meowed in his deep voice. Frostshine jerked her head over to Hawkflight. She had been so wrapped up in Creekfrost she had forgotten her. She padded over. "You were a wonderful apprentice, and you will be a wonderful warrior," she meowed brightly. ~Patchfeather~ 19:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkflight - I'm still getting used to my name when Frostshine pads over to me. Her praise seems empty to me, when I just saw how she received Creekfrost. "You should be kinder to him," I say suddenly. "Oh?" she asks. "Creekfrost. You should be kinder to him." I draw in a breath. "All he's ever done is try to make something out of himself to be proud of, and you never recognized that. He may not have been the best in his Clan , but he tried. You should respect him for that." She looks rather astonished. "It's true," I mew. "At least, I think it's true. But I know one thing, and that is that you were not the best he could have had. He deserves more." Finished, I stand back and walk away. I need to prepare for my vigil. –★Wingflight★ (know what, I'm writing in that style now) Frostshine - I take a step back. I can hardly believe she said that to me. I huff and turn away, anger burning the tips of my whiskers. I pass Sharptalon who was waiting for me by the warriors den. I slip inside and he follows. "Frostshine? are ok-" "Leave me alone, Sharptalon," I hiss to him. Without waiting to reply I curl up into my nest and close my eyes. Talonfang - I settle myself in the center of camp, Wispheart and Creekfrost at my side. I bare my teeth at the thought of the fox coming into camp. It wouldn't dare. ~Patchfeather~ 22:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkflight~ '''I think I've angered Frostshine. She huffily stalks away, but I can't worry about that. I settle down next to my friends and begin my night of listening: the warrior's vigil. The safety of the Clan depends on us tonight. ~Wing '''Sandystar - '''I slowly open my eyes, then quickly close them again as bright morning sunlight shines right in my face. I feel very weak. I just lost my seventh life. I lift my head and look around to see if Sageleaf has awoken yet. '''Smallsky - '''I pad over to the new warriors. "Your vigil is over, go get something to eat and rest," I tell them, then walk out into the forest on my own. I think Sandystar made the wrong choice for deputy... I don't think I'm ready... I was still quite a young warrior when he picked me; in fact, I think he only picked me because he was in love with me. When I at last told him I didn't feel the same, he just seems to ignore me. I'm glad, but at the same time sad, he was my best friend but now... we've drifted apart... '''Wispheart - I leap to my paws, I'm still full of energy. "You guys up for a hunting patrol? I'm feel like I'm gonna die if I don't like... ya know, do something. Oooh! I will be catching my first prey as a Warrior! I'll make it a big one.... oh yeah I will.." I stop my yammering and let out a crazy laugh. I'm know for being a goofball. Creekfrost - '"Sure," Talonfang replies to Wispheart. I shuffle my paws and look down at them. I'm not very tired, I'd like to join them, but I've only caught for pieces of prey, none of it being big. I don't really want to make myself look like a fool once more... ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I don't know much about leaders and their lives, but somehow Sandstar looks like nothing ever happened in the morning. He hops out of his nest, eyes no longer dull but bright with life. "Thanks, sis," he calls behind him as he bounds to his den. I gaze out at the Clan, beginning to stir. ''Well, I reflect. All our apprentices are warriors... (Will any queens be expecting? -W) Who'll take care of the elders? ''I shake my head, deciding that the new warriors will. But only Sandstar can decide; I wonder why I'm worrying so much. '''Hawkflight (almost wrote Hawkpaw)~ '''Smallsky assigns Talonfang, Wispheart, Creekfrost, Brindleheart, and me to go on a hunting patrol. Wispheart seems especially excited to catch her first prey as a warrior. We depart on the patrol as the sun begins to poke over the hollow. –★Wingflight★ 14:23, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '(currently no queens are in town) Wispheart - 'I spot the prey in front of me, a little ways off. I think I'll catch it, no, I know I'll catch it. It's perfect, a large fat blackbird. Come to mama! Just before I was going to spring, a flash of gray blinds me and I fly into Talonfang's side. "Watch it!" she snarls at me, the limp body of the blackbird under her paws. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize..." I trail off when she whips around and leaves, without letting me finish. What's in her fur? probably from the vigil. "Okay..." I huff and bury the prey she left. "Guess I'll just have to find another one...." '''Sandystar (iforgothisnamewassandYstar) - '''I sit in the entrance to my den and look out over the camp. I feel proud of the Clan. If only Smallsky were by his side, then things would be ''perfect... ''(got a feeling hes gonna go ashfur) Why did she not feel the same? what could he do to make her see that they were perfect for each other? ( almost wrote him deciding to kill her dad. that's the way to show her your perfect for her!) He had to think of something.... ~Patchfeather~ 19:12, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Rainstorm (are you switching POVs? I'm confused)~ '"Well," I mew to Suntail. "No more apprentices in the Clan." "Oh, Rainstorm," she purrs. "Remember when we were apprentices together? You caught a pigeon but then got a feather stuck in your nose!" "I remember," I answer softly. "Those were the good old days-- now I can hardly get out of my own nest." My mate doesn't answer, just purrs. 'Creekfrost (yeah, as soon as i see someone else writing in this POV I start catching myself doing the same. So instead of fighting it, just going with the flow) - '''i've already missed two mice, a shrew, and three voles. Great hunter I am. I look up into the tree beside me. A tall oak tree. I've always enjoyed sitting in this tree. From there, I feel like I can do anything and I'm free from my Clanmates scorching eyes, I can even see the moor far off, and a pretty stream. I wonder what it's like there... ~Patchfeather~ 22:03, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost is sitting in a tree, gazing longingly at some random stream over the moor. What is he playing at? I leap soundlessly up next to him. He doesn't notice, apparently lost in thought, until I settle on a branch next to him. "''Hi." "Oh!" he yelps, surprised. "I- um- I didn't expect you there." "No worries. What are you doing?" 'Creekfrost - '"Day dreaming," I reply to Hawkflight. "I've always wanted to go to the moor." ~Patchfeather~ 21:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) 'Hawkflight~ '"It's beautiful," I agree. "But It's also another Clan's territory, and you're not going there any time soon." He doesn't answer. –★Wingflight★ 17:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost- '''After a moment of silence, a rustle above my head makes me jerk up toward the tree next to us. In a branch about six tail-lengths away, a crow lands. Without thinking, I give a flying leap. My claws dig into it's neck just before it has the chance to fly away. After I've killed it, I just realized what I've done. I just jumped six tail-lengths through the air and landed right on target, and caught it, a bird. Birds are some of the hardest prey to catch. ~Patchfeather~ 20:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '"Wow, Creekfrost! Great catch," I purr, nudging him. "See, you're not such a terrible hunter as you may think." He seems to glow with pride. His blackbird hangs from his jaws and I notice it's very big: muscular and thick. It makes me think of the elders' stories about cats who could bring eagles down in one blow. Maybe Creekfrost is one of those cats. –★Wingflight★ 15:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost- '''Before I can reply, Wispheart flies up the tree trunk and shoves herself inbetween me and Hawkflgiht. "Ahh... Isn't the moor pretty? Have you guys heard that that part of the moor isn't taken now? the former owners found something better and decided to let go of that, they said the prey is too hard to catch, fat lazy kittypets if you ask me." "Where did you hear that from?" I ask, almost fogetting I even caught the bird. Maybe there ''was a chance I would be able to visit the moor! "Sandystar is a gaint loud-mouth. Him and Smallsky were talking about it." ~Patchfeather~ 21:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ I don't know what to say. I literally can't even. "Uh-" I cough and splutter some. "Come on, Hawk, you're gonna scare all the prey in the forest 'fore long!" Wispheart chirps, scuttling down the tree trunk. I wisely keep my mouth shut and follow. I can hear Creekfrost climbing down behind us. I can't see Talonfang, though.... –★Wingflight★ 01:47, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost - 'I follow Hawkflight and Wispheart out of the tree. Wispheart has given me an idea. It would never hurt to expand LightningClan's territory, perhaps the moor could be part of it? '''Sandystar (gonna be getting crazy) - '''I watch Smallsky come into camp. I have planned out a way to ''make ''her become my mate. My gaze drifts to Smallsky's sister, Brindleheart. Oh yes I have... ~Patchfeather~ 16:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''I don't know what to think. Sandstar wants to expand the territory? And when we get back to camp, I see him eyeing Smallsky and begin to doubt his sanity. Poor Smallsky. –★Wingflight★ 13:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar - '''I get up and bound over to Smallsky. "Hey, want to come hunting?" I ask. She seemed to look a bit happier and nods. We go off into the woods together. '''Smallsky - '''I can't begin how happy I am that he asked me to hunt. I thought he would never get over me not loving him back. My happiness dies when he turns sharply back to me. He looks really crazy. "Sandystar, are you oka-" "If you don't become my mate, I'm going to kill Brindleheart!" he hisses. I take a step back, fur bristling. Kill Brindleheart? just for me to be his mate? is he joking? his face shows he isn't. I would tell Brindleheart, so she could leave the Clan, not have to worry, but I know she's too loyal to do that, she'd die before leaving LightningClan. '''Creekfrost - '''I follow Wispheart to put our fresh-kill on the pile, I start to realize how tired I am. ~Patchfeather~ 13:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost seems tired, even though the sun's still up. I glance overhead. ''Barely up, if a couple rays even count. The sunset illuminates the mountain, making it glow fiery gold. It's beautiful. I settle down with a mouse to eat and watch the sunset. –★Wingflight★ 13:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) 'Sandystar - '"Well?" I growl. It was the perfect idea. This one could not fail. She cares to much about her only living family left. 'Smallsky - ' I can't figure out what to do. I don't want to be Sandystar's mate, but I know Brindleheart won't listen to me, and she'll end up dead. "May I at the very least think ''about this?" I growl. He pauses, then nods. "You have until moonrise." he growls and pads away. I don't feel comfortable with him in the forest at the same time as me, so I go back to camp and sit down to eat. I hardly eat anything. After what happened I don't think I can ever eat again. ~Patchfeather~ 13:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''The sun is beyond my eyes and I finished the mouse, so I go to the warrior's den. Because I'm a new warrior, I get the nest farthest away from the center. Shivering in a cold draft, I tuck my nose into my paws and try to sleep. –★Wingflight★ 14:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '''I follow Hawkflight into the den; it's pretty early but it's been a long day. I curl up into a nest next to her, my fur touches hers but I don't pull away. I rest my head on my paws and look out of a crack in the den to the camp entrance. Talonfang hasn't returned yet, and I'm starting to get worried. '''Smallsky - '''I see there's not really much choice for me; I have to pick Sandystar becoming my mate, or him murdering Brindleheart. I can't risk him hurting her, I have to become his mate. '''Wispheart - '''I'm not tired at all yet, so I decide to head over to a group of older warriors, maybe some of my awesomeness will rub off onto them. "Hello!" I greet them. It's Brindleheart and Kestrelclaw, they aren't too much older then me, but still pretty high ranked warriors. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost's back touches mine. I shift closer, hoping he doesn't mind. I notice he's staring out at the camp. He seems restless. "What's on your mind?" I ask quietly, to avoid waking the other warriors. –★Wingflight★ 02:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '"I'm worried about Talonfang. She hasn't come back from hunting yet," I reply to Hawkflight. What if Talonfang got mad when one of our other Clanmates were around? what if she hurt them, what if she gets exiled? 'Kestrelclaw - '"Hi, Wispheart!" I greet her. I really like Wispheart, I've had a crush on her since we were apprentices together, I was made a warrior a little early so I spent not even a moon in the den with her, I'm really happy she is a warrior now, she deserves it. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC) 'Hawkflight~ '"Oh," I answer. "That's strange..." (Is she going to meet Flamepaw? -W) "Do you want to ask Sandstar if we can look for her?" –★Wingflight★ 13:37, August 7, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost - '''I think for a moment. If Talonfang has done something to a Clanmate, I'm not sure what Hawkflight would do, but then again, Talonfang seems to have only lost control with me. "Okay," I decide after a long moment. "You don't have to come though, if your tired. But you can if you feel up for it." '''Talonfang - '''I'm near the MountainClan border, I've scented a young cat nearby, I am looking for it, if I see it's been hunting here, I will murder him. '''Flamepaw - '''I have a history of sneaking out of camp. I am back at the border. I swear I can scent a LightningClan cat nearby - oh... I just realized I have crossed the border. ~Patchfeather~ 18:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) '(Lol, you put Flamepaw in the wrong page) Hawkflight~ 'Of course I'll come," I respond. "We'll need to find a scent trail, though. Where do you think she's gone?" –★Wingflight★ 18:43, August 7, 2016 (UTC) '(Oh, I added him to Lightning RP since he's on their territory, I thought it may be a little less confusing then) Creekfrost - '"I'm not sure," I reply. "Last I s-saw her was by the.... the stream." '''Talonfang - '''I follow the scent trail and find him. A black-and-white tom with a fiery flash above his heart. "Hey! You are on LightningClan territory!" I snarl, springing over to him. '''Flamepaw- '''I flatten my ears. I think maybe I should have stayed in camp... well, I'm not letting this scum tell me what to do! "I know that!" I spit. "I just happened to walk over the border," I say in my defense. A lame one, but it's kind of true... ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, August 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight (Oh, okay. When does Flamepaw become a warrior? I'll write it on the MountainClan thing when you tell me his name)~ '''The stream? The one near the MountainClan border?" I ask. He nods, eyes wide. Without waiting to ask Sandstar, I bound out of the camp into the woods with Creekfrost hot on my heels. I stop to sniff the air, hoping to catch a trail of Talonfang's scent. I see a fern that looks slightly crumpled, like a cat ran through it. I investigate, and then I find her scent. "This way," I hiss to Creekfrost, continuing down the trail. –★Wingflight★ 18:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost (i didn't even notice it was updated! and he should be becoming one soon, his name will be Flameheart) - '''I follow Hawkflight. Hopefully Talonfang didn't happen to meet a MountainClan cat. '''Talonfang - '''Me and the apprentice argure for a few moments, which then turns to talking, which then turns to playful chatting and chasing each other around. Everytime I'm around any cat they think of me as too mean, or they expect so much out of me, but Flamepaw likes me for who I am. I think I can call him a friend. '''Flamepaw - '''I sort of like Talonfang, she's fierce, but she is kind if you can get past her shell. I can call her a friend. I look at the sky. It's almost dark! "I have to get back to camp," I tell the gray warrior. She nods. "See you later," she mews, waving her tail as I slip over the border and bound away. ~Patchfeather~ 15:57, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '"Here she comes," I whisper. "Should we talk to her?" Creekfrost looks unsure so I decide I will. "Hey, Talonfang," I call. She doesn't look happy to see me.... –★Wingflight★ 16:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Talonfang - '''My pelt bristles at Hawkflight's voice. I whip around and see her and Creekfrost. "What are you doing here?" I ask, a hint of a snarl in my voice. Thank StarClan they didn't see Flamepaw... ~Patchfeather~ 21:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ "What were you doing?" I can't resist snarling back. "Solo patrolling, were you? You better get back to camp before you're punished." –★Wingflight★ 22:05, September 21, 2016 (UTC) '''Talonfang- '''I bristle in anger. I really don't like Hawkflight poking her nose into everything. "I was ''hunting," ''I snarl back. How dare she even! ~Patchfeather~ 01:39, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff